


Coming Home

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine returns to Jorvik after the events that transpired with saving Anne, sequel to Gone https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296717





	Coming Home

Daine stared out onto the water from the island he was on. He was somewhere far, far away from Jorvik. Somewhere, not even Astor or Willow, could find him. It hurt him to be gone, but he needed time away. After catching that awful sickness that left an ugly scar on his face, Elizabeth’s death, and the fear of his friends not needing him now that Anne was there.

 

He sighed as his steed stood beside him, giving him a concerned nicker. Daine put his hand on Cloud’s neck as a breeze blew past, causing the pines that stood behind them to rustle. They had been gone for a few weeks now, ever since Lisa and Louisa’s wedding. Daine hated how he couldn’t feel a thing and couldn’t stand to see his family and friends try to make him feel better when he knew they couldn't. He needed to grow on his own, to move on from this himself. And so his decision was to leave Jorvik. He didn’t know for how long, he just knew he needed to get away.

 

And here he was, on a very small island out in the middle of the sea, all by himself with Cloud and just some other animals. Despite being mostly lonely, Daine found himself at peace for the first time in years. Yes, his heart still hurt for what kind of pain he might have put everyone through, but maybe they were doing okay.

 

Daine turned and walked back to the camp he had set up, Cloud trotting behind him to keep up. Once he got there, he sat down on a blanket he had taken with that was laid out next to the fire. Since being gone, he had picked up the hobby of drawing. Well, it was more sketching, but it was something to take his mind off of things. Since he couldn’t write, due to being very dyslexic, he drew his surroundings. Daine was a little shocked at how natural it came, but it kept his busy when he wasn’t riding Cloud around or hunting for food.

 

Another good thing about this trip is that Daine felt closer to Cloud, if that was even possible. He could hear his voice so much more clearly, feel how he felt, almost as if their souls really were knit together. A small smile crossed Daine’s face as he drew his companion, who was currently pawing at a bug or rock.

 

Though he tried to focus on drawing, Daine kept looking out to the sea, thinking about home, a place he hadn’t thought about in the weeks he’d been gone. Looking back to his journal and tapping the end of his pencil on the page, he thought to himself. Maybe he should finally go back home. His birthday was coming up soon, and so was Willow’s. He was also very much missing his fiancé. That was another problem Daine had. Because he had felt so emotionally dead, he wanted to run away from Ydris. For him to maybe find another who wasn’t as emotional or stupid.

 

“I think we should return home, Dad.” Cloud said, laying down next to the man.

 

“But… but what if I’m not ready? What if I’m already replaced? What if they don’t care?” Daine worried, looking out to the shore again through the pines. He felt Cloud’s soft muzzle on his arm.

 

“You’re hard to replace. Besides, they love you. Especially the magician.” Daine could almost hear the smile in Cloud’s voice. He had wanted him and Ydris to get together since the beginning.

 

Taking a deep breath, Daine looked up at the sky. The sun was almost setting, it was going to get dark quickly and it was a long trip back to Jorvik. It had taken him two days to find this place, but he was also wandering and not moving very fast. The quickest he could get to Jorvik would be a day and a night.

 

“Fine, we’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daine had gotten rather good sleep that night thanks to Cloud volunteering as a pillow next to the fire. They had both woken up rather early, which was good, they had a long journey ahead of them both.

 

The man fed Cloud his breakfast, having eaten a quick meal of his own, and gathered the rest of the things he hadn’t packed the night before. Daine then went and found the flight saddle he had taken with him when he had first left. He brushed his hand over it, smiling sadly at the thought of seeing Astor again. The man was like a father to him, the only true father he had. But before he could start crying, he fastened the saddle to Cloud, making sure everything was ready to go.

 

Finally, Daine slipped on his jacket and mounted Cloud, who then summoned his wings. Daine patted the side of his neck. “You ready bud?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Replied the warmblood. Daine let out a chuckle and took his reins, leading Cloud over to the place they had landed.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Daine rolled his shoulders, tightening the reins in his hands. He leaned close to Cloud’s neck, getting ready to finally take off. He gripped the grey’s mane in his hands tight. Daine could feel the tension in Cloud’s body begin to build as he flexed his wings. In a swift movement, Cloud went into a straight gallop, running hard along the beach before finally jumping into the sky. The adrenaline that pumped through Daine when they took off never got old.

 

They were finally going home. Where they belonged. The thought of this brought tears of joy to Daine’s eyes. Already high in the sky, he looked behind him to see the small island he stayed on. In a moment of triumph, the man threw his fist into the air, yelling with joy, Cloud letting out a loud whinny in chorus with him. They’d be back on Jorvik, stronger than ever, ready to take on what would face them next.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Why had he left? Was it something he’d said? Something he’d done? Ydris didn’t know. All he had was the note he looked at everyday, searching for a clue where his love had went and why he had left. Ydris almost suspected kidnapping, but he could tell that because Cloud was gone and the handwriting was clearly Daine’s it couldn’t have been.

 

With his head in his hands, Ydris sat another lonely night on the couch by himself and the two dogs he and Daine had named Bear and Pepe, and their cat, Castello. Bear rested his head on Ydris’ head, looking up at him with large sad eyes. Ydris scratched behind his fuzzy ear, letting out a ragged sigh from sobbing all night already. “H-He’ll be back soon. Don’t worry boy.” He choked, not even believing himself.

 

Ydris finally got up to go to the kitchen, possibly to eat his depression away and think about what had happened the past few weeks. Ydris didn’t want to break the news to Willow at first, but he didn’t have the choice when she came looking for him one day. She had accused him of doing something, had lost Elizabeth and almost Jay again. Ydris didn’t have the energy to try to argue with her. He knew how close the two were. Then Louisa and Lisa finally got back from their honeymoon, since they got married in late March. Louisa had asked to see Daine too, and Ydris told her the same story. She tried to hold back, but Ydris could see the tears of worry in her eyes. And the icing on the bitter-tasting cake, Astor. Ydris really felt sorry for the man. Though Astor had caused both him and Daine grief here and there, he knew Astor loved Daine. Astor had come to their house on South Hoof, asking Ydris if he knew anything about where Daine was. All Ydris could do was hand him the letter Daine wrote. He knew it wouldn’t help, but what else was he supposed to do?

 

Leaning on the counter and running his hand through his hair, Ydris looked out the window at the ranch’s archway entrance. He had always loved how when the sun rose it was perfectly in the middle of the arch, but now it hurt to look at. It reminded him of Daine, his Phoenix, his beautiful burning Phoenix. And with that thought, the showman began to cry again.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daine was tired by the time nightfall had cascaded over the sky. Though they had nowhere in-sight to rest, Daine had to admit, the sky way out here, away from any lights, looked beautiful. Letting out a yawn, he looked down at Cloud. “How you holding up, bud?”

Cloud also yawned in return. “Could be better, I just want to get home.” He said sleepily. Daine gave him another pat on the neck. He hated putting Cloud through this, but he needed to get home, and quick.

 

Just right as Daine was about to pass out due to exhaustion, he squinted at the horizon line. It was barely visible, but he could see just the beginning of the island. A smile spread across his face and his heart leaped. “Cloud! We’re almost there! We’re almost home!” He yelled, causing the warmblood to also jolt awake. Daine didn’t even need to ask twice for Cloud to pick up speed towards home.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ydris had fallen asleep with the dogs on the couch again, unable to sleep in his own bed because he felt lonely. Looking outside, he could see it was still early, maybe seven in the morning. Dragging a hand down his face, he got up to make himself a cup of coffee. The sunlight streamed in from the kitchen windows as he poured himself a drink. And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something.

 

The magician was assuming it would be a bird, but no, there he was. Ydris dropped his cup of coffee and ran out the front door, almost slapping himself in the face to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

He wasn’t.

There in the archway of the ranch stood his beautiful Daniel on his amazing Cloud, he sun shining behind them, making them almost look like real angels. Tears filled Ydris’ eyes as he ran towards him, excited to finally see him back and alive.

 

Daine had only dismounted but he was almost tackled to the ground by a hug. Slightly stunned, he looked down at who was hugging him. He almost didn’t recognize Ydris because of how much of a mess he looked, but his heart leapt, making him also start to cry. Daine then wrapped his arms around his fiancé, almost falling to the ground with him.

 

Before he could get a word out, Ydris’ lips were on his. Oh how he missed this. When Ydris finally pulled away, Daine could see just how happy he was to see him. And Daine couldn’t deny he’d missed Ydris almost as much.

 

“My Phoenix, you’ve… you’ve returned to me. Looking almost better than ever.” He said, brushing a lock of dark hair behind Daine’s ear. “I thought you’d never return to me, I thought you’d left for good.”

 

“I could never leave you for good, you know better than that.” Ydris didn’t have a choice in saying anything because Daine had pulled him in for another kiss.

 

It was good to be home.


End file.
